


Magic

by Star_on_a_Staff



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Conquest Route, Elise has a crush, Elise is not underage, F/M, Mentions of Awakening if you squint, This pair is so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: Odin teaches Elise the intricacies of fire magic. Elise/Odin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes the Conquest Route. Again, we're going for the genderless Corrin. Enjoy!

“A-Aramane.”

Elise frowned at the tome in her lap, biting her lip. She tried again.

“Eremane?”

Still no reaction. The princess huffed and shifted on her seat (a log by the main campfire), vying for a more comfortable position before she squinted at the magical words in the book. She spoke clearly and carefully again.

“Irimane!”

“I believe it is pronounced ‘Aramane’.”

Elise squealed as a bloom of fire blossomed on a hand at her side, and she nearly tumbled off the log “Yikes! Odin, not so close!”

“Forgive me, Princess.” The blonde mage chuckled sheepishly, the flame fading from his upturned palm. “Perhaps I was too forward?”

“No, no!” Elise beamed at him, gesturing for him to sit next to her. “You just startled me, is all. Of course someone would yell if a fire pops out of nowhere in their face. How did you do that? I’ve been saying Aramane all day!”

“The ‘a’ is used like the ‘a’ in ‘father’.” Odin took a seat next to her, shifting close to share in the warmth of the fire. It was a chillier night than what they were accustomed to. “I regret to say that your royal tongue had been pronouncing it as in the lustrous word ‘day’. Also the ‘e’is silent.”

“Oh.” Elise tilted her head to one side, her face falling. Odin gave her a reassuring nudge. “Fear not, aspiring one! It is an advanced word that even the great Odin Dark found difficulty mastering. Do not let the grim hand of discouragement deter you from this undertaking!”

“I won’t, Odin.” Elise set her face with determination. “I’ll try again.”

“Those are the invigorating words that many great mages have feared to say!” Odin smiled wide, and the princess felt warmth blossom in her chest at his praise. It had nothing to do with magic.

Again, she studied the thin script of words in the tome. Princess Elise held out her hand, and uttered fiercely,“Aramane!”

Nothing happened. Not even a spark. She let out a tired sigh, her hand dropping to her lap. “What am I doing wrong?”

Odin clucked his tongue, leaning forward. “Let me assist you, my lady.” He gently took her hand, sending a jolt up her arm. “You are coiled tight as a metal spring. Relax the tension, and say the enchantment not as a battle cry, but like you would say the name of a loved one. Tender, low, and with feeling.”

His larger hand nearly encompassed hers completely, and she wondered at the callouses on his palm as he carefully arranged her fingers in the correct caster’s position. _Where did they come from? Magic users don’t usually get those…_

“Princess?” Odin paused, his hand still holding hers. There was a suspicious flush in his cheeks, but his query came out steady and concerned.

“Sorry!” Elise squealed, blushing bright red on her part. She hurriedly wrenched her gaze away from his hand and glanced at his intense eyes. “Tender and with feeling, right?”

“Mmm.” He leaned back, drawing his hand away. Her hand hovered extended over the ground, perfectly poised. “Try it now, princess.”

Elise shut her eyes. She conjured forth images of family and of loved ones, memories of Xander hoisting her onto his broad shoulders, laughing, of Camilla braiding her hair, running supple fingers through her tresses as she hummed. She thought of Leo teaching her how to ride a horse, holding her in place on the saddle, smiling at her, and of Corrin, who chose Nohr over Hoshido, because they were worth fighting for.

She thought of Odin, who was staying at her side teaching her how to cast fire magic though it was late into the night, who had been making her heart pound harder than usual lately, and who was probably now watching her intently, those dark eyes brimming with life and magic and that strange knowing wisdom that made him seem much older than he was.

Elise opened her eyes, and murmured, “Aramane.”      

And fire bloomed from her hand, bright and true, a tongue of flame that undulated and shivered in her palm, light pooling on the ground and casting shadow puppets by her feet.

“Look!” Elise whispered, her voice hushed and awed, as she turned triumphantly to face her teacher. “Odin, look! Do you see?”

She looked up at him. Odin was staring at her, eyes wide, with such feeling in his whole face that Elise wondered vaguely if she did something odd. “Odin?”

“You look so much like her.” He breathed, and Elise slowly drew back, the light going out on her hand. “Who? What do you mean?”

Odin blinked away the light. “My mother.” He seemed a vastly different person, looking sad and wistful instead of bold and bright. “You looked so much like her, with the light of magic flickering off your face, your beautiful eyes full of innocent joy at your success.” He coughed vaguely, rubbing the back of his neck. “You reminded me of her so much I forgot myself. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Elise relaxed, feeling an unexplained relief fill her chest, along with a weariness that was easily identifiable. “Thank you.” She said sleepily, leaning lightly on his arm. “For teaching me.”

His old self back, Odin smiled brightly, brushing some of the stray strands of her hair out of her face. “Of course, Princess Elise.” His voice was gentle, kind, fading as sleep began to embrace her. “I am happy to be of service.”

The next few moments were dreamlike and ethereal. She vaguely remembered a strong pair of arms cradling her, carrying her, for that would explain the rocking movements that felt so soothing. She dimly heard voices, the bold bass of Arthur, the low murmuring of Effie, her retainers speaking to Odin. She felt blankets being tucked around her chin, a hand smoothing out the coverlet, a caress of the cheek.

But Elise definitely remembered Odin pressing his lips to her forehead, whispering “Goodnight,” as she sank fully into sleep.    

And it was nothing less than magical.


End file.
